Watching
by 12Sayuke45Uchiha67
Summary: Obito have died in his last mission because he had save rin and kakashi. But he ended up somewhere in the konoha village called hyuga compound, life was boring too him being as a ghost but soon his heart was taken by a certain heiress named hinata hyuga and decided to help her in her journey and life. Find out more...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok..I made this cause my other story will be finished soon. I wanted to write this next month but my fingers wanted to write and write so I made this. I am not yet good at my grammar much but I will try to do my best.**

**Hope you guys enjoy !**

**-8- **

**Sayuke: I wish…I didn't wrote this but my fingers got away **

**Obito: alright…but what am I doing here?**

**Sayuke: well…first of all you're the main character of the story and that's the reason why you're here**

**Obito: okay…**

**Sayuke: anyway….I told everyone to come **

**Obito: what!?**

**Sayuke: never mind…your deaf **

**Obito: I am not…**

**Sayuke: you sure uchiha's have a good vision but in hearing not much…**

**Obito: whatever…**

**Rin: Sayuke-chan doesn't own naruto**

**-8-**

Obito's Pov

My body ache since my body was covered with big rocks. I tried to listen outside from the cave but I didn't hear anything. kakashi and rin all gone already I can't sense their chakra and their scents were gone as well. I tried to move but It ached more if I move it so I just so I just stayed waiting for my end to come.

As I noticed that slowly my body was being all numb and even I tried to protest I can't so this is the end of my life. Good-bye to everyone…

And after that everything was gone.

As I woke up I look around my surroundings I saw that I was resting my head in the big stone many animals were there and everything. It seems that I'm in a forest but where am I? I did get here? And how did I move my body and went here?

As I walked and walked I noticed that there was a gate I looked up and saw something it was a compound of a great clan and I noticed that it was a fan and there was a fire symbol inside it I don't really who lives here so I opened the gates.

As I walk in the streets I noticed that everyone looks different but what made me surprised was their eyes… it was _different. _Their eyes were very large, looks like a big round pearl and their eyes were pupil-less from what I can tell.

As I continued I saw them all happy and love in them. I was jealous that they have a normal life while I have a mother and father, who didn't even care about me just because I was not a prodigy.

I then stopped walking when I heard someone cried. I followed the scream and here I was. I was in a very large mansion that was 4 times larger than the uchiha mansion.

I heard the scream was getting closer so I continued then I saw a 3 years old girl crying I noticed that her legs were bleeding I wanted to help her but I can't.

I took a closer look. She had a navy hair that was a hime hair style she kinda looks likea tomboy , her eyes were like pearl eyes like the others but I saw that it was tint with lavender when you look even closer also It reminds me the moon I saw every-night and she was healthy pale, it look soft I wanted to hold it but no I didn't and I felt my heart skip a beat I never saw a girl that looks like her and why did my heart pump.

"Hinata-sama!"

I turned around I was a boy that look very similar to her but it was a year older. He came to her side and started bandaging her legs and put antidote.

"You should always be careful…hinata-sama" he said while concerned look written in his face. He seems like a good-guy and was like a very kind brother.

"hai…"

As they finished talking they both went inside the mansion and look happy. Then they held each-other's arms.

I smiled as I look that she was happy again and was fine. But I remember that I have to find out that I have to know that where I was in and what compound?

So I head in to find the library the only thing that I will find out everything.

-8-

**Sayuke: well…that's all**

**Ino: its okay..I guess**

**-8-**

**Sorry if this is short and thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back...I know that I haven't made chapter 2 for months from what I can tell but here it is…I know I should have made my grammar and everything good…I tried but…ya know it's too hard to try but of course I won't give up and I am not talking like naruto besides he's an opposite of me…alright I will stop talking so…hope you enjoy this! **

**Sayuke: *sigh*…**

**Obito: ano…why so sad? **

**Sayuke: just trying my best to make this fanfiction be better…you know…how much I sucked in writing since the day I became a strange person…I was also too busy that I didn't write because I am a dancer but now…I quitted…so I made free time **

**Obito; oh…**

**Sayuke: anyway, there would be an Uchiha-hyuga connection in this story **

**Obito: what's that suppose to mean? **

**Sayuke: you'll see…soon enough**

**Obito: alright… now could you start writing? **

**Sayuke: sure but I had to ask sasuke and minato-san for something **

**Obito: alright but can you start now…**

**Sayuke: sure**

**Rin: Sayuke-chan doesn't own naruto **

**Karin: Hey! I should be the one saying that!**

Chapter 2

Normal Pov

At the uchiha compound…

It wasn't really a day for both the uchiha kids to get out of their beds and go to work…both of them would like to sleep until it becomes 12 but they couldn't since their father would yell at them for not waking up early and would complain many things.

As they both got out of their bed they fold their blankets and place them in their beds neatly because their father again would complain about their room being dirty and unpleasant.

Once they reached the kitchen they suddenly panic or got nervous since their father would ask them about what happened yesterday and since yesterday became a disaster day for them maybe they could come up a reason so that their father won't question them.

They went to their seats in the kitchen and greeted their mother a good-morning or hi. The room became silent since they all weren't much of a talker if they tried to talk about something they would end up saying nothing so they decided to not say anything.

Their mother gave them their food and started to eat but then a big loud _bang! _Was heard once they look at the door entrance of the kitchen they saw their father in a messed up appearance it looked so horrible on him looking so weird and all so they decided to ask.

"Tou-san…what happened…why do you look so dirty and so unpleasant?." the young boy named sasuke asked.

"Well…I was busy working something important…I didn't slept early so that's why I woke up late and look like _this_._" _He answered.

Their mother of course laughed or giggled quietly and as she looked something in the drawer she gave the neat and new clothes to their father named fukagu.

"Honey…always make sure to never stay up so late…alright…" She said it than ask him as she gave him the clothes and took him to his seat.

Fukagu groaned in defeat how could…well…he manage to relax when there's too many things to do and if he doesn't do it immediately the elders (or his grandfathers or grandmothers) would be angry at him for not doing one simple thing.

"Yes sweet heart" He replied…he was happy since he got a wife that he loves so much and two adorable yet strong sons he never said it out loud but he was really over-joy to have a family since his parents died in a mission when he was small.

Yes…the great fugaku had no parents to take care of him but he was alright even its really painful to be alone but when he met his wife, mikoto in his childhood his world turned upside-down.

Back to the present…as fukagu finished eating his breakfast he stood up and left. All his sons do is to stare at the path where fukagu left they would were kind of sad since other kids spends would always spend their time with their dads even though their mother was there to cheer them up it feels a bit quiet and nothing without him.

Mikoto's Pov

I saw both of my sons feeling a bit miserable since fukagu won't spend his time with them since his always have a meeting with someone (who's also a prodigy) or paperwork even though I tried to cheer them up nothing happens they would just stare at the floor and do nothing I kind of feel sad too and wanted to do something about it.

Then my younger son, sasuke stood up and said "I'm going to search for something." then left.

Obito's Pov

I hate this! Being a ghost is so boring and lame…I only just walk, walk, float, fly, or whatever other ghosts do. Now I'm at the library searching something about this clan. Who the heck am I kidding I'm bad at reading. Kakashi would say to read this, read that, and I would say "it's very boring" but I knew reading would help to know some information about something.

As I thought the book that I need to find would take hours to find since this library is so huge I can't even see what room I am in the library. I got bored so I slept in the floor it's alright to sleep since I'm a ghost and people won't notice me at all or even can feel me.

As time flies very fast I woke up when I heard something like a _tap-tap or a tick-tock _after that I heard a loud _bang! _It made me sit in the floor and couldn't sleep at all. Damn that person who made that noise now I can't sleep.

When I stared at the person her/his back was facing me and was searching for something. When the book she/he searching for she/he took it and saw the person's face that it was a boy a young innocent boy with onyx eyes.

_Wait a minute! _He doesn't have a pair of pearl eyes like the others but what is he doing here if he wasn't part of his clan even I am not some smarty pants like someone I knew doesn't mean that I'm dumb it's just weird to be so dumb to not know anything…but even would insult me sometimes for not being really the smart uchiha.

But then I heard someone walked towards the area where I slept and I heard that loud yet painful sound like someone is wearing high heels. _Tap-tap… _it's getting closer and closer I can even smell its perfume. The perfume smelled so horrible making me feel like I wanted to puke at someone or something.

"UCHIHA! What are you doing in the hyuga compound library! ." That person sounds like a woman so I guess she's the librarian and also her sound it's sounded so scary like my parents are shouting at me.

"Ano…aunt kushina…I-I w-was searching for m-my book the book uncle minato gave to me…I kind of l-lost it in this library" The young boy was shivering in fear and tried to not stutter in front of her.

Her mad and scary aura disappeared and smiled at the young boy. "Oh…did you found the book that you're looking for?" She tried to ask politely trying not to scare him.

He nodded quietly and said "yes…" then started to look at his book.

Then she took his hands and started to walk out of the library. I guess that she's not a librarian…oh well…better start looking.

**Sayuke: finally I had finished it!**

**Sasuke: you know…you had said that like a million times now…*annoyed***

**Sayuke: you're just jealous that I paired hinata with obito…**

**Sasuke: …**

**Sayuke: *sigh* anyway thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally! I finished this chapter...it's really annoying when I write non-stop even when I sleep sometimes I write and my friends would wake me up then I would notice my hand was writing…it's really creepy for me…my friends then started to call me writing machine…really annoying to hear cause I am not a robot!**

**Oh and also I would like to give a big thanks to XxHummingBirdxX…to thanks that person…her comment made my day…if I were her neighbor I would like to give her…a big thank you hug but Thank you so much…XxHummingBirdxX-san…I hope many people would like to read your story :3 **

* * *

**Sayuke: does anyone want something? **

**All: why? **

**Sayuke: I am going to buy groceries and wanted to ask if anyone would want me to buy something for them? **

**Choji: my favorite snack! **

**Naruto: ramen! **

**Hinata: some herbs please…**

**Temari: a new weapon fan…because my old fan…broke **

**Kankuro: well…chakra strings **

**Kiba: a new rubber ball for akamaru **

**Sasuke: …none **

**Ino: seeds **

**Gaara: anything is fine **

**Shikamaru: a new shoji game board **

**Sakura: new imported make-up **

**Tenten: a new summoning scroll **

**Neji: none **

**Lee: a youthful energy drink! **

**Sayuke: is that all you guys wanted? **

**All: yeah **

**Sayuke: ok…nioku could you please take care of everything while I'm gone **

**Nioku: sure *groans* **

**Sayuke: ok ja ne! *leaves***

**Nioku: alright…emo-boy...do the disclaimer! **

**Sasuke: I am not an emo-boy! **

**Nioku: Whatever! **

**Sasuke: hn…sayuke-chan doesn't own naruto **

* * *

Chapter 3

Normal Pov

Kushina was walking with her godson, sasuke dropping him off to his house but kushina wanted to give fukagu a scary and painful prank on him. Oh…yes...kushina was in the evil mood but eventually that would fade away when she have done it. She couldn't wait for going to the uchiha compound to laugh at fukagu for falling for her prank.

As they saw that their getting closer and closer in the uchiha compound her grin was getting bigger and bigger. Soon as sasuke notice this he look at away from his godmother and he knew what she was going to do or plan on his father. That is why he is scared of her because of her scary and creepy mood was starting to act in its own. And he really needed to get away from her as they get to the compound to save his life.

Once they were there in the uchiha compound kushina immediately saw her childhood friend of an idiot, fukagu. She left sasuke sitting in the bench and was staring at her movements.

When kushina had climb the top of the dear she saw fukagu was in front of sasuke, they were both ten inches from each other so it's time for kushina to do the surprise attack.

Fukagu was worried and was relieved to see sasuke in the uchiha compound. "Sasuke…where had you run off to". He asked his younger son.

The boy stared at him for a few minutes then looked away from him. Sasuke was afraid that his father might have scolded him after he answered the question. He answered "library" then he closed his and waited for his father to shout at him but nothing happened only silence was there.

As he (sasuke) opened his eyes he felt his father pat his shoulder softly and said "I was so worried…I thought that I won't find you…" then embrace. Sasuke was shock to say the least his father had never hug him before only he can remember when his father hug him at the age of 3.

After the father and son scene ended with no time kushina jumped off the branch then she said "_boom!_" said to fukagu then landed on her feet. And looked at fukagu to see what kind of expression he was making.

Fukagu's eyes widened in shock and in panic. He never had thought that his childhood friend, kushina would prank him then scared fukagu like this (scared to death). The last time when kushina prank him when they were both promoted to chunin and he would never forget that day.

Kushina saw his expression it was scared and shock. She grinned at him like she had won a race. Then after silence she couldn't take it anymore she really needed to laugh because she wanted to…so then she laughed hard at fukagu like a mad woman.

After kushina finished her mad laughing. Fukagu was getting red in anger and embarrassed because he was getting annoyed at kushina and her stupid pranks. It had been almost like…10 years that fukagu wasn't still used to this but it's already a long time but still he can't get used to it.

"You should have seen your face…your face was getting red because of getting embarrassed" Kushina said.

"_Kushina_…were not kids anymore…were adults already…so don't do it" Fukagu said as he tried to calm down.

Suddenly took him by the collar which caught him by surprise never had kushina took him by surprise until now. "Well…for your information…your son was around the hyuga compound and I knew that you don't know where he was!" Kushina yelled at him making his hearing go deaf.

"Sorry…could you put me down now…"

Without hesitate kushina grab him off in the ground. Once he landed on the ground his butt pained because of the impact.

"Next time…always make sure that…you know where your son is…understand? ."

Fukagu didn't respond which made kushina mad.

"I said…DO YOU UNDERSTAND? ."

When fukagu heard this he nodded in defeat how could someone no less a woman would make him scared but to this person is not just any woman…she was a ninja and the second Jinchūriki of the nine tails so…that's why fukagu is scared of her.

Kushina couldn't take the silence anymore so she stared at sasuke, who was just looking at his book then to fukagu, who was really in deep thought.

Fukagu's thoughts ended when kushina poked him in the cheeks which made him to look at her. Her back then faced him then she started walking away but before she disappeared in his sight she said "ja ne!" Then puff she was one.

'_That woman is sure is strange sometimes…_' then fukagu took his son and they went to the uchiha mansion.

XX

It has been a month since obito uchiha had died. He was still too young to die and there were many things were ahead of him but instead he decided to sacrifice his life for his teammate and rival, kakashi hatake and gave his right sharingan to him.

When the funeral was done (that had been already finish after then team minato said the news) everyone left but the only one who was left were his sensei and his teammates it was really hard for them to take that obito was dead.

Since then the team was still there but without obito their team was different. There was no obito to annoy kakashi, no obito for rin to tend his injures or cuts or even talk to him, and no obito that minato would always listen to obito's lame saying. It was never the same not without obito…and they have to get used to it.

But as for obito's parents they celebrated their son's death. There was no more obito to make the noble clan weak, they were happy at first but soon regretted that they wished that they could have gave obito more love and attention but it was too late for them to bring him back…to late and they had regretted so much and couldn't accept it in their hearts.

XX

As obito was walking, he stopped in his tracks and looked at the sky. The sky was beautiful and wonderful the breeze was cold enough to make him feel cool but then something hit him.

It was the memories of his parents, everyone he knew in his life, and especially his team that he treated as family.

As he continued to stare at the sky, he of course thought. '_I wonder how everyone is doing? I hope that their fine with me gone_' he thought but he never knew that everyone missed him.

* * *

**Sayuke: *returns* so what happened while was gone? **

**All: nothing **

**Sayuke: alright…here are your stuffs that you wanted to buy **

**All: thanks *Takes* **

**Naruto: we kinda looked at your story while you were gone **

**Sayuke: alright…is it fine?**

**Kiba: it was like you said…**

**Sayuke: thanks but what are nioku's cookies doing here?**

**Nioku: kiba! Took my cookie…**

**Kiba: of course I didn't…**

**Nioku: liar! Now I will take my revenge **

**Kiba: help! **

**Sayuke: well…that's all for now **


	4. Chapter 4

**So another chapter again…I just made chapter 3 yesterday but that's for all. If anyone had many questions on what will happen to this story don't worry you'll see it on chapter 5 or 6 because I had to make it more longer and wanted to write the story event slowly. This fanfic may also be the same story in the real naruto series but I will put a combination in the story. Hope you guys enjoy! **

* * *

**Nioku: …**

**Sasuke: it's you again…what are you doing here? *very annoyed* **

**Nioku: F.Y.I…mr.I know it all…I'm here because my friend sayuke-chan said so…**

**Sasuke: whatever! **

**Nioku: stop that act…uchiha! **

**Kiba: *sigh* he won't ever listen **

**Sakura: sasuke-kun! I have something for you!**

**Sasuke: …**

**Ino: *sigh* I got to go now…need to work *leaves* **

**Karin: suigetsu! Stop pulling my hair! **

**Sui: hm…**

**Karin: argh… **

**Lee: the power of youth! **

**Neji: lee! Could you stop being obsess with youth **

**Tenten: I agree with neji **

**Temari: Kankuro! Could acting like a child…will you?**

**Kankuro: but sis…**

**Temari: No buts and I'm older than you**

**Kankuro: Alright sis **

**Kin: *sigh* will anyone do the disclaimer?**

**Zaku: *agrees with kin*…**

**Shikamaru: hinata can you do the disclaimer? **

**Hinata: sayuke-chan doesn't own naruto-kun**

* * *

Chapter 4

Normal Pov

Hinata hyuga, the eldest daughter of hiashi, the head or leader of the hyuga clan was training. Yes…at a very young age. Everyone, who was part of the hyuga clan either the main house or the branch house would train to basics then to the hard ones unlike the uchihas, who started training the young ones in the age of 7 since they think it's better of their kids to enjoy their life as a child.

Hinata tried her best to master every taijutsu or ninjutsu in the hyuga compound. But instead she failed to use it and it was such a disappointment when her father found out about it. So hinata desperately read every book in their hyuga library. After she read every book she would combine it with another kind of element or style….most of it passed but some failed.

So hinata needed to use more force in her training and she didn't to be called a weakling or worthless because had promised to her mother before her mother dies that she would do anything to be strong.

But after training hinata would feel something strange or weird surrounding her. It was like someone was following her or maybe trying to talk to her even though hinata couldn't hear it.

When hinata sat in a bench near the academy…she heard something but didn't hear it much. So she continued to listen.

"_You need to be strong" _it said.

She looked around but no one was there…she tried her best to ignore it but it gets more nearer and nearer and she could clearly hear it.

"_I know that you can hear me…"_

This made hinata shiver in fear. This voice It seems familiar yet different she guessed that it was her mother's voice but no it was a boy's voice like a teenager ninja but who could be this person who was talking to her. She never met a boy except naruto when she was troubled but still she really needed it to stop because it was driving her insane.

"_Don't worry…I won't hurt you…hinata" _

Hinata wanted to run away from that voice how could it know her name no one ever knew her but instead they just called her hyuga since they would know that she belonged in the hyuga clan because of her eyes. She hated her…it made her look so innocent unlike her family their eyes look so scary that everyone would be scared at but why was her eyes so different. She didn't know the reason.

"What do-do you want and how di-did you know my name?" Hinata said as she tried not to stutter because a hyuga never feared anything and stutter shows that she was weak.

"_I've known you since you were…small" _It answered.

Hinata started to run as fast as she could she couldn't control it her emotion of being scared she couldn't take it she just had to run away from it before it follows her.

XX

Obito's Pov

Oh…come on…my plan on talking to her became a disaster…now time for plan B but how could I make a plan when my first plan…I tried to speak to her softly and kindly but instead it turned out that she became scared of me and run away like someone was going to kill her.

Hm…what should I do?...oh well I still have time to think about my next plan.

XX

Normal pov

Two uchiha kids were training grounds near the hyuga compound than the uchiha compound. The only reason why they both train there because the hyugas had more space or areas to train than the uchihas since their father had always used the training grounds as meeting or special events and they can't hesitate with him.

But today sasuke rather was focusing on training instead, he was spacing out making his older brother, itachi grew worried because of sasuke's behavior. It was so unlike sasuke he never been like this until now but when sasuke had problems…he would go to him (itachi) to des-cast about it and itachi would give him some tips or advices on sasuke's problems most of them were about either his father or training but today was different another of sasuke's problem but it was different…better ask him about it.

To catch sasuke's attention…of course itachi stopped hitting the dumpy post which was already turned into pieces after itachi stopped then walked towards sasuke and started to poke him in the forehead that made sasuke's thoughts ended and looked up to him. "Is there anything you wanted? " Sasuke asked in such older voice than his normal voice.

Itachi was of course was off guard because of the voice never he had notice this void voice before…sasuke would always talk with him….with a cheerful or childish voice but what can you say the young kid was growing of course so that might be the reason of his younger brother's voice change or whatever it is.

"Well…you've been spacing out for about an hour…and I can tell you're troubled…is there anything…ano do you want to talk about it?" Itachi finally said it after a few minutes of silence.

Sasuke's eyes then started to look at the ground. He knew that it was too childish to talk about it with itachi but he can't lie to him…saying "I'm fine…you don't have to worry about it" because itachi can see right through him as if he was a book easy to read.

"Ano…well…you see…-"before sasuke would finish what he was saying his brother turned away and started to look at the sky.

"It's fine…you don't have to tell me about it…"Itachi said it calmly.

Itachi's response made sasuke feel guilty so he decided to say it even though it was too childish and embarrassing to say.

"Ano…the reason…why I am spacing out is that…that…that" sasuke just couldn't day it even he wanted to it just can't get out of his mouth…he need to say it but…

"Yes?"

"I made no friends…in the academy" Sasuke looked at the grass again embarrassed on what will itachi will say but instead of laughing itachi patted his head softly when itachi gave him a grin he smiled back.

"Is that the reason why you're sad?" itachi asked to see if sasuke wasn't really lying to him because he hated someone close to him lying to him.

Sasuke looked at itachi in disbelief expression how could itachi say that of course he was telling the truth he would never ever lie because he knew that it was a sin to lie to anyone.

"Of course I'm telling the truth"

Itachi sighed it was so hard to be the one who will solve everyone's problem but he wanted to help others. Itachi thought for awhile. "Well…I met this person…she's really lonely…do you want to be friends with her?"

"Of course…I want to be her friend…but wait a minute…she's a girl"

Itachi laughed at sasuke's reaction when it comes to girls because sasuke always despite about it…it started when sasuke befriended one…

At first sasuke and the person who was a girl became friend then the girl started to make sasuke look like a girl, then play girls stuff (which was for girls toys or games), then started to force sasuke to act like a girl…of course sasuke declined but then the girl really kind of brain-wash him.

And since that girl who sasuke was friend with…well…really turned sasuke a girl for real and its really horrible to see, their parents of course got mad at her when they found out about it. So they decided to give the girl a punishment. It was quite hard for them to turn sasuke back to normal but as time flies he became back to normal.

"Alright but who is she?" sasuke didn't want to befriend a girl since he despite the past about what happened to him before and didn't want to repeat it.

"She's…ano-"

Before itachi would finish his sentence itachi's teammates was there and he knew that he forgot about the mission that he was going to prepare for.

"Itachi…we only have 2 hours left…so start packing your things"

"Yeah"

Itachi sighed sometimes his teammates could be stubborn but he had no choice it was their nature and he of course couldn't change their idiotic attitudes and behaviors. As he looked at sasuke of course he (sasuke) looked of sad just by just staring at him in the eyes but the mission he had to go was really important.

"I'm sorry sasuke…but I had to go…maybe some other time…alright?"

Sasuke was of course sad because itachi was going to leave for a mission he wanted him to stay but he knew that the mission was important and he couldn't say no so instead sasuke nodded his head slowly.

When itachi saw sasuke nod, then he said a "good-bye" and left with his team.

XX

Obito's Pov

When I saw the whole scene of course I was jealous I've always wanted a brother or sister to take care but my mother didn't another failure in the family so that's why I am the only son in the family and they don't want another burden to feed.

As I thought for a few minutes…something or what can I say a plan went into my brain. It seems a bit risky to do it but I had no choice.

XX

Sasuke Pov

Once itachi was out of my site I sighed…I wished I could spend more time him but…he's a jounin and he had nothing to excuse. So I quite understand him.

Then I head towards the uchiha compound then to the uchiha mansion where my family lives. When I opened the door I was only greeted by the maids. When I was in the kitchen I saw my mother cooking another food that was one of my favorite foods.

Normal Pov

Mikoto was so busy cooking that she didn't notice her son in the kitchen the only time she notice him is when sasuke opened the ref, grab an apple juice, then closed the ref. Of course mikoto jump a bit in surprise. She never ever didn't notice her son only if she's busy cooking many dishes of food for some special occasion.

"I'm so sorry…sasuke…I didn't notice you until now" it was embarrassing for mikoto to say it but she had to and besides it shows disrespect when you didn't notice your son in the kitchen.

"It's fine…mother…" Sasuke said as he took another sip of his apple juice. "I just went here to take some of my weapons for my training"

"Well…I see…oh and here take this along with you…so that if you're hungry then eat this" mikoto said as she handed the bento to sasuke, who fully accepted it.

"Thanks mom…well…bye" then left.

"Alright be careful"

XX

While sasuke was walking and was carrying his stuff with him…he noticed something strange in his surroundings but ignored it.

As he started to shiver, his body became frozen making him feel hard to move and dropped his things. As slowly…he saw someone's face and then everything blacked out.

XX

As obito opened his eyes, he sat in the ground then he felt the ground ….wait…he was already a ghost how could he feel something. When he stood up and run towards the lake. He looked at his reflection…he could see someone's face…oh right…he remember that this kid was sasuke…but why when he tried to move his hands…sasuke's hands moves instead. Then he noticed something.

"OH NO! I'M IN SASUKE'S BODY!" he yelled.

* * *

**Sayuke: well…that's all for today **

**Yap…obito went inside sasuke's body…it's kind of weird but thanks for reading! **


End file.
